Sigil 012 Main
6:05:59 PM Dungeon Master: So, last time. 6:06:20 PM Dungeon Master: Deciding to engage in two missions at once, you broke the number one rule and split the party. 6:06:54 PM Dungeon Master: Anna and Hank investigated strange doings at the library and Quill and Rune interrogated the rest of the family. 6:09:02 PM Dungeon Master: Quill and Rune, through a number of conversations, picked up on some dynamics within the family and the competing families. They picked up on some other clues, such as the first wife may have some racist views on Mexana. Daria, the youngest of the first wife, Thezine, saw her sister, Kaivara, sneaking out to meet with a cloaked figure. 6:09:49 PM Dungeon Master: And that the original healer helping Mexana with the birth died a little while ago. 6:11:36 PM Dungeon Master: Hank and Anna, on the other hand, found the book Hank saw in his vision and learned of four stones called way stones, that allow travel between planes (or, at least, guide you from one to another). The first was in Enora in the Uncharted Lands, the second on Davos in the Northern Region, and the third in Io'xuzush, in a temple. The last is lost and Hank was unable to finish the vision and learn it's location. 6:13:08 PM Dungeon Master: Anyway, I would say that Bhadad, Mexana's human servant with dark skin and golden eyes was escorting the youngest of Mexana's sons to his wing (I assume you dismissed him for now), and left Quill and Rune alone to return to their wing. 6:13:29 PM Dungeon Master: On the way there, you find Hank and Anna, recently returned from the library. 6:13:36 PM Quill: Find anything interesting? 6:15:59 PM Quill: We learned the valuable lesson that family dynamics are complicated and frustrating. 6:17:09 PM Hank: Ah, we found information on stones that should help guide us if we get all four of them. 6:17:54 PM Quill: Four stones? Is each one imbued with an element? 6:18:30 PM Hank: No, each one is imbued with a different wind. 6:18:46 PM Quill: So... they're all one element. 6:18:57 PM Quill: ((The Second Element is the name of the movie, then.))0000 6:19:30 PM Dungeon Master: ((...oh God, I just got the reference.)) 6:20:08 PM Quill: Still, seems awful complicated. I've read a lot of stories about people just tumbling into Sigil. 6:20:38 PM Hank: Were they trying to reach sigil though? 6:21:18 PM Hank: From the book I found planar travel other than being boring, is extremely complicated. 6:21:59 PM Quill: Yeah, that's true. Getting there on purpose is probably a lot more complicated. 6:23:50 PM Dungeon Master: You guys re-enter the main room joining your bedrooms together to find a delicious looking, luscious and wonderful looking lunch set-up for you on the table, with hot meats and tea and such. You also find it is being put back on a tray by a servant boy, wood elf, about 19 or 20, with slick, refined brown hair and a well-kept uniform. 6:24:43 PM *** Quill stares at the food. *** 6:25:27 PM Dungeon Master: The man notices you, turns up his nose and goes back to taking the food away. "Well, someone's been busy. I shall alert the cook that you were just too busy to eat his food. I'm sure he'll take it well." 6:27:57 PM Hank: We must have missed the notice of what the lunch hours were. 6:29:07 PM *** Quill gives the guy a stink eye. "We hardly received a schedule. We didn't even know there would be food. Never mind a lunch big enough to feed half my village. *** 6:30:03 PM Dungeon Master: Servant: "Ignorance isn't an excuse for impoliteness. Your village should've taught you manners." 6:30:59 PM Quill: It actually is an excuse for impoliteness. In every place in the world other than here, what does that tell you? 6:32:02 PM Dungeon Master: The boy looks at you and you see him smirk. His whole demeanor breaks and he gets a fit of giggles. 6:32:29 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Dammit, and I had you this time. Sorry." 6:33:42 PM Quill: .... yeah, you had me going. This place is setting me on edge too much. 6:34:14 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Yeah, I know the feeling. Sorry, just wanted to have a bit of fun. And this uniform provided the perfect opportunity." 6:34:29 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie stays in his male, wood-elf servant form. 6:35:44 PM Hank: And you just found a servant uniform floating around? 6:36:24 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "They were in your room. It seems your bedroom was a lady's room once, I guess this was a uniform for an assistant or something." 6:36:41 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Good things elves don't update their fashion that often." 6:37:03 PM Quill: Have you heard anything floating around? 6:38:29 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Bits and pieces. The servants seem willing to talk to each other in certain rooms. Found out one of the daughters is seeing some dude in the middle of the night and it's all so scandalous. Lots of rumors about who it is, but nothing anyone can, like, prove." 6:38:58 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Also, apparently one of the lords, Urinis, is supposed to be all kinds of hot." 6:39:23 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "...surprisingly little about the murder. Some people seemed to be a little scared to talk about it." 6:41:25 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "But...I found out something really useful." 6:41:36 PM Hank: Oh? 6:42:30 PM Dungeon Master: He passes a piece of paper to you guys with the words "The Serious Coin" written on it. 6:42:46 PM Quill: Gonna need some context here. 6:43:09 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "That's the name of a bar in the city. Supposedly it's a big hangout, not just for the servants here, but the servants of EVERY family nearby." 6:44:04 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "It's apparently one of the few properties not directly owned by the families themselves. Which, speaking as an ex-crime lord, would make it a perfect place to meet an assassin if you ask me." 6:44:51 PM *** Quill nods. "Could be useful." *** 6:45:11 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "So, what about you guys?" 6:46:41 PM Quill: Hank and Anna learned about magic rocks. We talked to Mexana and Thezine's youngest daughter. 6:48:52 PM Hank: Learned about magic rocks is easier than saying we encountered carnivorous books, a crazy librarian and had more visions. 6:49:17 PM Hank: Did you learn anything useful to the investigation from the interviews? 6:49:29 PM Quill: You generally had a much more interesting time then wandering about navigating elven politics. 6:49:57 PM Quill: Nothing, really.. The most interesting thing we learned is something that Anomie picked up already. 6:50:36 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie begins putting the food back. 6:52:38 PM Hank: How long were you waiting here to spring that on us? 6:53:13 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "...not too long...an hour...hour and a half...little longer maybe." 6:53:27 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "These clothes itch, anyone mind if I go change?" 6:54:26 PM Quill: Would it stop you if we did? 6:54:52 PM Hank: No problems from me, just stay out of my room. 6:55:18 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Hey, my stuff is in your room too, technically." 6:55:52 PM Hank: ... fine 6:56:14 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Also, to you Quill...probably not." 6:57:19 PM Hank: So how much time are we going to spend on this investigation? And what’s our next step? 6:58:08 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie goes off. 6:59:27 PM Quill: I don't know. If we need to hunt rocks, there could be something to be said for having a rich elven house behind us. 7:00:58 PM Hank: That is true, at least for the one on this continent. 7:02:04 PM Quill: Especially since the uncharted lands seem to be a bit of a political mess. 7:03:31 PM Hank: So our two potential leads are the mysterious nighttime rendezvous, and the bar? 7:04:08 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie re-enters, in her female form, wearing a big poofy dress you've never seen before. 7:04:11 PM Quill: Sounds like. I would not mind checking out the bar, myself. I feel more comfortable gathering info there. 7:05:00 PM Hank: Do they just have a full wardrobe hidden in there? 7:05:35 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "They kind of do. You should look in that closet, it's kind of amazing." 7:08:58 PM | Edited 7:09:01 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "So...what next?" 7:10:25 PM Hank: Seems like heading to town to check out the bar, I think? 7:11:36 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Sounds fair. Sounds like kind of a dive, I think I've got the perfect character for it." 7:11:57 PM *** Quill nods. "Yeah. Maybe if we time it right when we come back, we can get a look at what's happening with Thezine's middle daughter and her mysterious suitor. *** 7:12:30 PM Dungeon Master: There's a knock at the door. 7:13:24 PM *** Hank will go open the door. *** 7:14:27 PM Dungeon Master: You find Nadree (eldest of Mexana's sons) there with a bouquet of flowers and his hair and clothes spruced up. 7:14:37 PM Dungeon Master: Nadree: "Oh...um...hi...is uh...Anomie in?" 7:15:17 PM Hank: Right over there. 7:15:28 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie waves, looking slightly confused. 7:15:52 PM Dungeon Master: Nadree goes over. "Hi...um...for you." And he hands her the flowers. 7:15:56 PM | Edited 7:16:01 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "...thanks?" 7:16:17 PM Dungeon Master: Nadree: "I thought...maybe...if you weren't busy tonight, we--" 7:16:36 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Oh, I'm sorry, I am. Very busy. Helping with the investigation." 7:16:44 PM Dungeon Master: Nadree deflates slightly. 7:17:46 PM Dungeon Master: Nadree: "Oh...ok...well...uh...maybe another time?" 7:17:51 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "...sure." 7:18:09 PM Dungeon Master: And with that, Nadree leaves. 7:18:38 PM *** Quill looks at Anomie. "Do we need to find a convent you stick you in?" *** 7:19:21 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "I can't help that I'm this incredible." 7:19:30 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Don't worry, I'll let him down gently." 7:19:39 PM Dungeon Master: As she says this, she's kind of grinning. 7:19:45 PM | Edited 7:19:49 PM Quill: so, yes, then. 7:20:20 PM Hank: Try and remember that he is the main person supporting us doing this investigation. 7:20:47 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie's grin fades. "Oh...right...ok, I really will let him down gently then." 7:23:41 PM Hank: And try not to form relationships with anyone else in this family... if that is possible. 7:25:09 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Hey, I had just been dumped and was extremely vulnerable. In a way he took advantage of me and it's a great sign of my maturity that I am willing to forgive him." 7:26:09 PM Hank: You were dumped from a day long relationship you wanted to end anyway. 7:26:44 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Yeah, but she still got to do the dumping. That's the fun part. It's not fun being the dumpee." 7:30:56 PM Rune: Neither of them are supposed to be fun. 7:31:39 PM Hank: Maybe don’t outsource the act of relationship ending next time then Jim. 7:32:40 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "I wanted you to get info, that was all." 7:33:35 PM Rune: We appreciate that. 7:33:39 PM Rune: And to be fair, he does seem nice. 7:34:03 PM Rune: He got dressed up to try to impress you. 7:34:26 PM Rune: And he's much nicer looking than almost anyone here but Quill, if you think that's a good thing. Normally it isn't. 7:34:51 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "That's all true, and he's got money...a lot of it...hm." 7:35:08 PM Quill: Just stop... .you know. Seducing to the point where it gets super awkward and we can't ask any questions. 7:35:18 PM Rune: Right. 7:35:47 PM Quill: There's a lot of people in this house and you will run out eventually. 7:36:05 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "I promise not to sleep with anyone else in this house." 7:36:27 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "No matter how cute, nice or rich." 7:37:26 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "So, tavern after lunch. ...maybe get Hank something that looks less...guard-y?" 7:38:19 PM Rune: ... do you even have plain clothes? 7:39:19 PM Hank: ...Armor does not automatically mean guard. 7:40:30 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "It's up to you. I'm just telling you all the descriptions I got of this place were "seedy"." 7:41:52 PM Hank: I can always keep watch outside the bar while the rest of you go in. 7:41:58 PM Rune: I don't think we can make Hank look not like a guard. 7:42:31 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie shrugs. "Well, if anyone else decides to play dress-up, let me know. I'm always game." 7:42:57 PM Dungeon Master: Does anyone wanna do anything before the tavern or should I jump ahead? 7:43:23 PM Rune: ((I'm good!)) 7:43:41 PM Nilani: (Can't think of anything. ._.) 7:43:53 PM Dungeon Master: Ok, onward then. 7:44:25 PM Dungeon Master: So, I'd say you set out a little after lunch. It was a big lunch, rest afterwards is recommendable. And you set out in the later afternoon. 7:47:21 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie has taken on a new form, a curly red-haired elven woman in a low-cut but somewhat tasteful dress. She's left her hair long so it covers one eye. You guys, I assume, also take the assistance of a driver, an older man with white hair, a long face that seems designed for disapproving and a dark green suit and cloak. You ride out for a bit and arrive at the Serious Coin, which certainly seems less slick than everywhere else, but...is still not nearly as dingy as a seedy tavern you'd see in Davos. 7:47:41 PM Dungeon Master: Inside you hear the sounds of music and raucous, joyful conversation. 7:50:51 PM Dungeon Master: As you head inside you see a packed house. Two things hit you immediately. First, this is the most diverse place you've seen in Enora. You see, not just all three types of elves, but also humans, dragonborn, halflings, tieflings, some species you don't recognize from Davos and even a couple of dwarves...albeit a very stoic, displeased pair sipping their ale in a corner and seeming very displeased with how their travel plans have gone. 7:51:44 PM Dungeon Master: The second thing that hits you it the colors. The hall is full of banners, many left defaced or "artistically improved" depending on your perspective, and you see figures dressed in the colors of many different houses, from Carrion to Rygale and onward. 7:53:34 PM Rune: ... right, servant hangout. 7:55:28 PM Dungeon Master: A man steps forward, elven, high-elven in fact, with hair dyed pink and a series of earrings all on his left ear (up and down the elongated...uh...top part...I don't know what the top of an ear is called. 7:55:52 PM *** Quill looks around. ((Sorry, had to afk unexpected.)) *** 7:56:22 PM Rune: I like your hair. 7:56:24 PM Dungeon Master: He is dressed in a purple doublet and hose with gold slippers. 7:57:39 PM Dungeon Master: Man: "Why thank you! Newcomers I see, welcome to my humble establishment. I am Harokas, Harry to my friends." 7:58:19 PM Dungeon Master: Harokas: "Please feel free to dance and sing, can I get you anything?" 7:59:00 PM Rune: I'll take an ale, please. 8:00:09 PM Dungeon Master: Harry waves his hands and invisible forces begin to work the bar and prepare an ale. The cup then floats over to you. 8:00:51 PM *** Rune pays him for it. *** 8:01:19 PM Dungeon Master: He takes the gold, gladly. "Thank you. If you need anything else, please, let me know." 8:01:30 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:02:08 PM Dungeon Master: As he walks away, looking around the room, you can see a small group of three or four other Harry taking orders and helping guests, even though none of them physically touch anything. 8:02:53 PM Rune: It's nice to see someone with normal colors of hair sometimes. Well, now what? 8:05:19 PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "...I'll follow your lead." 8:06:22 PM Rune: Quill, Anna, Hank, what do you think? 8:08:46 PM *** Quill waves, and orders whatever dark beer the bartender recommends, and just looks around to get a feel for the place. ((oKay, should be back for real. Sorry, there's people interfering with the modem, but it should be okay now.)) *** 8:09:15 PM Dungeon Master: ((S'ok)) 8:09:52 PM Nilani: it. AFK for a bit. 8:10:47 PM Rune: I usually just shout at people until they do the right thing, but we should probably try subtlety this time. That's more your department, Quill. 8:11:10 PM *** Quill grins. "Well, i do feel a bit more comfortable in this environment." *** 8:12:26 PM Rune: Not everyone here is pink or brownish. 8:13:41 PM Quill: Also that. Don't look now, but there are red cloaked shadowy strangers in the wings. Didn't Luk mention someone in red hiring him? 8:13:59 PM Rune: Yes. 8:16:25 PM Dungeon Master: Looking you do see a group of dark-haired elves dressed in red. 8:18:03 PM Nilani: back 8:19:13 PM *** Quill will go to the bartender! *** 8:19:53 PM | Edited 8:20:03 PM Quill: Also, is there any music playing?)) 8:21:01 PM Dungeon Master: There is music playing, you see a group of musicians against the far wall, behind a chain link fence. 8:21:16 PM Dungeon Master: They don't seem captured, though. It's mostly for protection. 8:21:40 PM Dungeon Master: One of the Harrys behind the bar turns to you. "Need something, luv?" 8:22:28 PM Quill: Yeah. In case it wasn't painfully obvious, we're from out of town. Who're the lurkers in red? 8:22:33 PM *** Quill is talking quietly. *** 8:23:40 PM Dungeon Master: Harry looks out. "Ah, they serve house Carrion. Not the most sociable type, but they keep to themselves mostly. Think I saw one of them with a fellow about a week back, though." 8:24:26 PM *** Quill thinks. "Who was the guy?" *** 8:25:43 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Not sure. First time I saw him. Wood elf, seemed a pleasant sort. Didn't buy anything though, the cheapskate." 8:27:04 PM Quill: They been meeting with anyone else? A woman? 8:30:19 PM | Edited 8:30:29 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Don't remember a woman. They mostly talk to each other. Sometimes the young one tries to start something with the Rygale folks, but I step in if it looks like it'll get rough. ...they did meet with a few people the same week as that first fellow though. Different guy each time. Maybe they were looking for new recruits to help out with the Carrions." 8:31:09 PM Rune: Why do they get into fights? 8:32:49 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "These houses all have rivalries and bad blood. Most of the folk who come here are just hired hands looking for a place to have some fun, but some take their work connections very seriously. It can spill over if you're not careful." 8:33:13 PM Rune: How do you keep it from happening? 8:34:01 PM Dungeon Master: Harry gives a knowing smile. "I have the best bouncer in the world. Ol' Bigby." 8:34:11 PM Rune: Smart. 8:34:19 PM Dungeon Master: He snaps his fingers and a large floating purple hand appears behind him. 8:35:55 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "He's a man of few words, but he gets the job done. These are a lot of questions, is there something I should be concerned about." 8:37:04 PM Rune: No, I just thought it might be nice to have a bar someday. Don't worry, not here. We're from Havenfall. 8:37:23 PM Quill: We're looking for a friend of ours. We were told they were seen meeting with people in red. 8:38:13 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Well, probably them. Carrion's the only house with red in it. There are some tieflings over there in red robes and a woman in red come by sometimes, though." 8:38:49 PM Dungeon Master: The "red-robed tieflings" seem to give off a cult vibe when you see them. ...you do not see this woman he was talking about. 8:39:56 PM Quill: .... that is with the red robed guys, anyway? 8:40:56 PM Rune: They look like they're about to raise Vecna any minute. Although that's probably a stereotype. 8:41:12 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "I don't know, and I don't ask. They came in with a goat once. I was afraid...well...you know what I was afraid of, but...they just walked the goat around and left." 8:41:33 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "I serve all sorts but I also know when to keep to my own business." 8:42:20 PM Quill: .... I am horribly curious about what they order. 8:42:48 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Mostly beer. And sometimes wings." 8:43:39 PM Rune: Whose wings? 8:44:28 PM Nilani: Hopefully poultry wings. 8:45:00 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Axebeak wings." 8:45:38 PM Nilani: Huh. Fancy. 8:45:54 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Care to try one?" 8:46:10 PM Quill: .... kind of, yeah. 8:46:22 PM Rune: Does it come with hot sauce? 8:46:31 PM Quill: Though if we end up joining a cult afterwards, we'll know who to blame. 8:46:57 PM Dungeon Master: Harry waves a hand and a basket with three wings and a small batch of sauces around it. The wings are actually fairly large, more turkey than chicken. 8:47:24 PM *** Rune takes one. *** 8:48:00 PM *** Quill tries one! *** 8:48:10 PM *** Rune nibbles and then tries the sauces. *** 8:49:13 PM Dungeon Master: The wing itself is pretty good, if a bit bland. The sauces each add a different, much more powerful flavor. One being very spicy, one being cool and sweet and one being kind of tangy with a honey flavor. 8:49:36 PM *** Rune sticks with the spicy one. *** 8:49:43 PM Rune: That's very good. 8:50:20 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Thank you. I try my best. Any bar can have chicken wings, but axebeak, that's a harder quest there." 8:53:22 PM Quill: And you can say that your wings is the choice of finer cults everywhere. 8:54:10 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "I could. I assume they are a fine cult." 8:55:36 PM Dungeon Master: One of the cultists comes over. He is a black-skinned tiefling, with a long, wispy goatee and curved horns and piercing yellow eyes. He looks Rune over and then Quill. He reaches out to you both. 8:55:47 PM *** This message has been removed. *** 8:55:47 PM *** Rune shakes his hand. *** 8:56:18 PM Quill: ((Oh, wait, was he reaching out to shake hands?)) 8:56:32 PM Dungeon Master: ((He was)) 8:56:51 PM Quill: ((Then I retract, I was picturing something else.)) 8:57:19 PM Rune: Your robes are very bright. 8:57:21 PM Dungeon Master: As Rune shakes his hand, he closes his eyes and smiles and nods. It's...vaguely unsettling. 8:57:57 PM Dungeon Master: It's not necessarily sexual, his expression seems more...just blissful. 8:58:44 PM Dungeon Master: He releases her hand and bows. "Grace of the God Below, he who will break the throne and upend the order of the false king." 8:59:18 PM Rune: Which god is that? 9:00:11 PM *** Nilani is sufficiently disturbed. *** 9:01:02 PM Dungeon Master: Tiefling: "Gargauth, of the broken horn. His children shall inherit hell and return us all to our rightful place, sister. ...are you going to finish that?" He points to the last remaining wing. 9:01:42 PM *** Quill was just reaching for it with his blasephemous hand. *** 9:02:01 PM Rune: Oh, Gargauth. 9:02:15 PM Nilani: Ah. Lovely. 9:02:28 PM Dungeon Master: Tiefling (to Quill): "Oh, no, go for it, I was just asking. Anyway. Nice talking with you all. Grace of the God Below." 9:02:49 PM Quill: Thanks! All Labors Will Soon Cease, and all that. 9:02:59 PM Dungeon Master: He goes back to his group. 9:04:27 PM Rune: And that's meant to be a good thing? 9:05:24 PM Quill: I mean, it was intended nicely. 9:06:00 PM Quill: Any cultist who approaches without stabbing us with ritual knives is fine by me. 9:06:08 PM Rune: ((Gargauth is the other demony thing right?)) 9:06:30 PM Dungeon Master: ((Yep. You guys had a ritual spot to him in your basement.)) 9:06:53 PM *** Nilani 's hands are very slightly shaking. *** 9:07:13 PM Quill: You okay, Anna? 9:07:22 PM Nilani: Yes. 9:07:39 PM Quill: .... she said in a way that was clearly 'no'. 9:08:19 PM Rune: You're not going to blast him with holy fire, are you? 9:08:27 PM Rune: To be completely fair I think he was pretty drugged out. or something. 9:08:45 PM Nilani: I am sorry, I am just absolutely livid at the moment. 9:09:18 PM Quill: .... that's unlike you. Why? 9:10:05 PM Rune: If you get angry at everybody who's daft you'll just end up angry all the time. 9:12:04 PM Nilani: It's just that he's deluding these poor fools, who are probably nice enough people. They're probably bringing about some calamity in his name, in exchange for a paradise or oblivion which will never be theirs. 9:12:44 PM Quill: Or they're sitting about eating wings and wearing robes to piss of their parents. 9:12:53 PM Rune: Or both. 9:13:25 PM Dungeon Master: ((Or sitting about and eating wings to make their parents happy. Like a really weird frat.)) 9:13:25 PM Rune: I mean, eventually if you're ironically edgy all the time to be cool, there's no real difference in outcome between being horrible ironically and just being horrible. 9:13:45 PM | Edited 9:13:57 PM Nilani: That is... also a possibility.